Donna's Cure
by I am not a magical bear
Summary: The Doctor has always been running away, whether it was from danger, his problems, or just boredom. But this time, he comes running back to someone. Sure, he steals a high-level artifact from one of the largest organizations in the galaxy, but it's all for a friend, right?


**I am truly sorry if this is as short as it seems to be. It is my first attempt to keep a story short and sweet, and most of my stories billow out into seven-shots or just never ending compilations. This was also my first ever Doctor Who fanfic. Please read and review and tell me all the things I can and should fix. Happy reading!**

The doctor was running again. The Shadow Proclamation had discovered what he had stolen from them, and they weren't happy about it.

He sped through the corridor with Clara, his impossible girl.

"What did you steal from them again, Doctor?" Asked Clara.

"You'll find out!" Yelled The Doctor enthusiastically.

They heard the sound of clattering footsteps behind them and sped up. Once they reached the TARDIS, the Doctor went right in, but Clara lingered outside for a moment.

"You'd better let me in this time box!" She said warily. It gave no response, but when she pushed the door, it swung open for her. She immediately went in.

"You know, i feel like you never tell me the full story, Doctor." Clara said. she was wary of that fact ever since he had told her the truth of the impossible girl. "Doctor?"

the Doctor didn't even hear her. He had been waiting for this day for so long, he had trouble containing his excitement. The TARDIS complied with his navigating hesitantly, making the ride a lot bumpy. The Doctor was undettered, though, he was about to see an old friend.

Back in Chiswick, Donna Noble was on the phone. She was in the middle of a heated debate with her friend Danae. She was trying to tell Donna about the Wi-Fi phenomenon that had occurred to her.

"I'm telling you, Donna, I was trapped on a computer! It was horrible. I had no idea where I was!" She had been peddling this excuse for weeks now, and it got more unusual each time Donna heard it. Trapped in a computer!? How stupid did Danae think she was? Maybe she shouldn't have even gotten an invitation if she would just blow it off and make up a crazy excuse like this.

"Oh, right, and that's your sorry excuse for missing my wedding! I can't believe it! You were probably off with this new flavor-of-the-month boy! Don't you dare make any excuses." Danae had a notorious reputation for never holding a boy down for more than a month, and all signs pointed to this being yet another fling.

It was at that moment that her grandfather, Wilfred came in and told her to stand up. He seemed brighter than usual, a little more pep in his step, as he said the words. but there was a small look of fear in his eyes, just behind the bright smile. He probably thought she couldn't see it, but she was smarter than she looked. Best temp in Chiswick, after all, wasn't a title just anyone could have.

"Dearie, there is someone here to see you."

"Well, who is it! I haven't got the time to just talk to every nobody who is begging for money!"

Then, a man in tweed, sporting a red bow tie, and the least kept hair Donna had ever seen walked in. He spun childishly across the room, examining her head with a funny tool.

"Oy! That's my head you're treating likea broken computer, there, funny man!" Donna yelped. He backed off, then called in another person. Who did he think he was, this funny man? He seemed to have this confident jumpiness about him that Donna recognized vaguely from somewhere, but her head hurt to think about it, so she put it off for the moment.

"Clara! I need you to come in for a bit!" He said, and a brown, haired young woman came in. She was wearing a red dress that looked too tight for any sane person to wear. So obviously, she was with the man in tweed. She took Donna's hand and said, " Look, Donna, you are about to undergo an experience that will once again change your life. I need you to stay calm."

"Once again? What does that mean?"

"It means this." Said the Doctor, holding up a small black box. He opened it, and a blue light shone into her eyes. She stumbled back, head hurting.

"What on Earth is going on, funny man? I am not gonna stand for this!"

"Don't worry, it'll all be over soon. You are gonna be so muchbetter." Said the Doctor, "and in case you forgot, I'm the Doctor." He had a conflicting gleam in his eyes, part unstoppable determination, part glee.

This information stirred a feeling inside Donna she didn't understand. He seemed familiar now. She suddenly remembered a flow of things. A giant spider on Christmas Eve, an army of baby fat, a silent library, potato warriors, and so much more. She remembered the blue box and all that it stood for. And she remembered the Daleks. The cruel robotic race that had nearly killed her. She remembered her time as part Time-Lord. After she was all caught up, she realized how out of it she'd been.

"Oy, Martian boy, why didn't you get here sooner? And why do you look weird?"

"Look weird? What do you mean?" Asked Clara.

"I mean that this isn't the Doctor I knew. He was all skinny and wiry and serious."

"Seriously? Ok, Doctor, you've got explaining to do." Clara said warily. She had not been told of his regeneration cycle, assumed Donna. Which was unusual, but not uncommon. Neither she nor Martha Jones had been told of his regeneration until it had almost occurred that day when all his companions were gathered.

"No time for that. We have to run."

"And why the hell is that, Martian boy 2.0?" Donna questioned.

"How do you think I cured you, Donna? I had to steal something." The Doctor said. He was guiding them to the TARDIS as he spoke. As he closed the TARDIS doors, he saw just outside that three figures were materializing. "The Shadow Proclamation is here." He said. "So we had better not be." Whatever he had stolen for Donna had been from them, so he was probably in deep trouble with the Proclamation.

"Hey! You can't just uproot me without asking, Martian boy!" Donna yelled indignantly.

"Donna, Donna, Donna," the Doctor said affectionately, " Do I really need to ask?" He had a point. He rarely had to ask his companions to come with him, usually they just went or made him get them.

"Well... No. Not at all. Where to, Spaceman?"

"I was thinking we'd see ancient Egypt" Clara said, trying to regain attention. She remembered the stories the Doctor had told of Donna, and was afraid he would begin to phase her out as Donna was brought back in. She knew how close they had been, with the Doctor having been her only real friend on her first wedding day, and putting up with her many diva moments.

The Doctor saw what she was doing as she moodily trudged out of the room. He called after her, " why so glum, chum? We've got a whole universe to see!" It was true, thought Clara,but she also knew that it would be mainly him and Donna off in the universe, with her along for the ride. So she said exactly what was on her mind.

"It's just that I feel like it'll be you and Donna, off to see the universe, with me along for the ride." Never let it be said that Clara Oswald did not say exactly what she wanted to say.

"Oh, come on! I can have more than one friend on the TARDIS at the same time, right! "

"Yeah! 'Course you can!" Said Donna.

As they were consoling Clara, they glanced at the scanner. Three glowing shapes were speedily hurtling towards the TARDIS. They were more than likely the Shadow Proclamation giving chase despite the TARDIS being obviously better technology.

"Ok then, Clara. Are you ready for a good old fashioned spaceship chase?" Cried the Doctor.

"Umm, to be honest, I don't know." Said Clara confusedly. She had been on many an adventure with the doctor, but never a space chase. It sounded fun, but also extremely life threatening. Not that she wasn't used to that, she was just concerned.

"Oh it'll be so fun! We had those all the time before!" Said Donna excitedly.

"Exactly." Said the Doctor. He enthusiastically jumped around the console and jetted them away on another adventure.


End file.
